


i know we still got each other, but i'm in distress

by mutteredlove



Category: Glee
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutteredlove/pseuds/mutteredlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is eaten by his jealousy.<br/>Warning: Briefly mentions of Adam (ugh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know we still got each other, but i'm in distress

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Jealousy by Darren Criss, which sounds like a perfum to me, but I love the song.

Blaine had been hearing about Adam for a couple of weeks. At first, he didn’t think he was important, he thought he was just a friend. A British friend, with his probably charming British accent and his polite behavior, but he was just that, a friend.

Suddenly, Kurt started to stammer when they were talking about how his day had been. “I’ve gone to the cinema with A… a friend” “Don’t worry, Blaine, my friend A… ah, someone’s helping me with the audition”

So, Blaine started to suspect. He knew about Adam, but why didn’t Kurt mention him anymore? Were they dating? Probably Kurt didn’t want to hurt Blaine’s feelings, and that’s why he avoided his name.

* * *

 

“Kurt, if you two are dating… I don’t mind.” Said Blaine suddenly making Kurt shut his mouth after fifteen minutes rambling through Vogue.com. Blaine was decided; he wanted to know what was happening, even if it hurt. He was starting to be a little obsessed about it, and he really knew he had no right to snap an answer from Kurt, so he let it drop and waited.

“Isabella and I? Blaine, you know perfectly I’m gay. You know… perfectly” That word sent shivers down his spine. Kurt had pronounced it slowly, as if he was reminding old times, old times with beds, hot, good times. Oh, they had proved it so much. Blaine remembered, when a few weeks ago, they were grinding in a car and then they were having sex in a hotel room and everything was so, so perfect. A whimper slipped out of Blaine’s mouth, but he put his hand in his mouth to muffle it. Anyway he could hear Kurt’s chuckle. Bastard, he knew what he was doing to him.

However, it was a lie. Of course Blaine minded, like A LOT. When he reached that conclusion one night overthinking at bed, in fact, he cried. He had cried because he hoped he could move in with Kurt, and have a fresh start. But no, now everything was sad, useless hopes. Going to study with Kurt in NYADA, having breakfast together in their house, walking through Central Park… That’d be awesome, perfect. That’d be their future.

But now it was their future plus that Adam-fellow. He was torn because although he considered the British guy a bastard turtle, he knew he was making Kurt happy. And happy Kurt was the first item on his list, before everything. He really wanted to see his cute smile again, his eyes and nose wrinkling and his chest moving when he was laughing.

“Adam…” Blaine said, barely a whisper.

“You… you don’t mind?” Curiously there wasn’t hope in his voice. In fact, the disillusion was evident, but Blaine thought his hopelessly-in-love-with-Kurt streak was misleading him, so he started to explain himself.

“I mean, yes, yes, I care. Of course I care” His voice broke in the middle of the last sentence, but he recovered quickly. “But I want you to be happy, and I don’t have any ANY right to be jealous”

“You are jealous?!” Kurt’s high-pitched voice made Blaine put away his phone. He was afraid maybe Kurt would be angry after that little speech.

“Yes, but you’re not mine anymore. Oh, God, Kurt I miss you so much, I’m so sorry… ” He cleared his throat. “As friends, I mean”

“Hey, hey, Blaine. Calm down. ” Kurt sighed, trying to calm the guy who was stuttering little words across the phone. “ First of all, I’m not dating Adam, and… I miss you too. ”

“Then why don’t you talk about him anymore? You… you avoid his name all the time, and I have to act like I don’t care you’ve gone to see a romance film with a guy I don’t know, I’m so, so jealous… ”Kurt barely understood that last sentence.

“Blaine. Calm down now. ” Oh, he was using the voice. Like a command, Blaine obeyed. “Listen, I… I don’t know what are you talking about, but don’t be jealous. There’s no reason”

Kurt hated lying to Blaine. He wasn’t dating Adam, but he had tried to, and failed. And yes, he avoided saying his name, but he missed Blaine so much, and he cared so much about him he didn’t want to hear him upset.

“Okay…” he sounded a bit doubtful.

“I miss you too, Blaine. But I have to go now, Rachel and Santana are fighting and then I’m going to buy a pair of skin-tight jeans. I’ll show you them tonight, by Skype… if you want. ”

“Yeah, yes” Blaine nodded quickly. He knew Kurt so much he was practically reading his not-so-pure mind. Oh, Skype dates were his favorites when they were so long apart. And they were the most satisfying. “See you tonight”

“Bye, Blaine” 

 


End file.
